Whatever Makes You Happy
Whatever Makes You Happy is an original song featured in the Season 1 finale, Who I Am. It is a song originally performed by Lucious Lyon, and it is performed by Michelle White and Juicy J at the Lucious Lyon tribute concert. Lyrics Chorus Michelle: Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Verse 1 Michelle: Hey there, little mama Show 'em how you different I like personality Girl, hey, keep 'em talkin' Give 'em ammunition White girls Twerk it ou-ou-ou-out Black girls Werk it ou-ou-ou-out Big girls Make it clap-clap-clap-clap Ain't nothin' wrong with that Pre-Chorus: It ain't nobody's business (Business) How ya turn it up And if they don't like it Tell 'em we don't give a what It ain't nobody's business (Business) Who you wanna love And if they don't like it You can tell 'em that you do Chorus: Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Verse 2 Juicy J with Michelle: (Y'all know what it is) Juicy J rocking Everybody fighting Just like get along Like they Pacquiao or Tyson Instead of showing love They shoot up in the club Everybody wanna be like Titan For the (Michelle: black boys) Hands in the sky And rock ya hoodies (Michelle: White boys) There's money then Show 'em how ya do it What the hell you lookin' at (What you lookin' at) Ain't nothin' wrong with that (Yeah) Pre-Chorus Michelle: But ain't nobody's business (Business) How ya turn it up And if they don't like it Tell 'em we don't give a what But ain't nobody's business (Business) Who you wanna love And if they don't like it You can tell 'em that you do Chorus: Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Whatever makes you happy Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Bridge Michelle: Don't give a ish we don't need 'em Don't give a ish we don't need 'em Don't give a ish we don't need 'em Don't give a ish we don't need 'em If you're happy and you know it Clap your hands If you're happy and you know it Clap your hands If you're happy and you know it Clap your hands If you're happy, happy, happy, happy Chorus: Yeah, yeah! Outro Michelle: Ya'll gon' make me lose my celebrity religion Videos Navigation Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs performed by Michelle White Category:Songs performed by Juicy J